


We Are His Guardians

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Guardians of the Heart [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, OT7, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seme!Reborn, Sex Lesson, Uke!Tsuna, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, tutor!Reborn, voyeur!Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is in love with his Guardians (minus Lambo) but doesn't believe they love him back. Reborn witnessing his student's distress decides to teach the Guardians a lesson in caring for their boss in a very hand's on way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are His Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Reborn/Tsuna, leading up to end as Guardians/Guardians in the long run.

"Okay what's wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked at Tsuna over the rim of his espresso cup. The 24-year-old Decimo was slowly signing paperwork, shifting uneasily in his leather chair, his face showing extreme discomfort.

"N-Nothing Reborn." Tsuna denied keeping his eyes glued to the paper in front of him.

"You're still a hundred years too early to think you can lie to me Dame-Tsuna." Reborn placed his cup down and waltzed over to lean against the desk beside the chair his Dame student was now leaning back in running a hand down his weary face.

"I'm just exhausted." Tsuna gave him a weak smile as he used the edge of his desk to tow his chair back to the pile of paper work that was sitting in front of him.

"I can see that, but that doesn't explain why." Reborn prodded.

"It's nothing Reborn just drop it." Tsuna snapped, rubbing at his temples as a knock sounded on the door before Hayato entered, face buried behind an open file.

"I've finished compiling the mission reports for the week Juudaime." Hayato smiled cheerfully at his boss while handing the file folder over to Tsuna, their fingers brushing against each other and Reborn watched as Tsuna stiffened. He bowed his head as things started to connect as to why Tsuna looked so exhausted and he rolled his eyes, his student was so dame.

"Thank you Hayato." Tsuna smiled brightly at Hayato who nodded absently before he left the office, the door clicking behind him.

"I see now." Reborn commented and Tsuna glanced up at his advisor.

"See what?" Tsuna sighed wearily.

"You're in love with your Storm and he has no idea." Reborn smirked and Tsuna dropped his chin to his palm.

"That's not it." Tsuna said airily, like he was challenging Reborn to connect all the pieces. Reborn frowned as Tsuna started to read the files Hayato dropped off.

"No, it's not just your Storm it's all your guardians, not Lambo but the others. You've been silent this whole time about your feelings, keeping it to yourself and not letting go, not having any time to yourself." Reborn concluded feeling the urge to whack not only his student, but also his oblivious guardians.

"There you go." Tsuna said absently as he flipped the pages of the files.

"…Dame-Tsuna when did you last get laid?" Reborn asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, not since I was 17." Tsuna kept his eyes on the words before him, his cheeks turning pink as he remembered.

"…Who was it?" Reborn winced at how long Tsuna had gone; he wasn't sure how long he would last.

"…Dino." Tsuna admitted softly.

"Pipsqueak Dino?" Reborn tucked this away for future reference.

"I'm not sure that name really works for him anymore." Tsuna whispered as his face turned red as memories came back to him and he shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Now that you've found out why I'm so exhausted and basically a virgin once more since I haven't had sex in years can you leave me alone to finish these reports?" Tsuna pleaded with his advisor.

"Mm, I could but I have a better idea." Reborn said as a plan formed in his mind as he walked over to Tsuna and his hand lashed out, fingers pressing down on numerous pressure points.

"R-Reborn wha?" Tsuna gasped as his eyes started to droop down.

"Trust me Tsuna, this is for your own good. You'll thank me one day." Reborn's voice was the last thing Tsuna heard before he faded into darkness.

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, the front of his body feeling cold while his back was warm. It was an odd feeling and it dawned on him that he was naked. His eyes snapped open and gasped out at what he saw.

Sitting in front of him was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome all of whom were staring intently at him with their faces showing various degrees of lust and desire.

"W-What?" Tsuna swallowed hard, he bit back a gasp when a pair of hands ran down his naked torso and one hand slid down his exposed and semi-erect cock.

"It's time for a lesson Dame-Tsuna." Reborn purred in Tsuna's ear, nipping at the earlobe after he spoke.

"R-Reborn? W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, voice shaky as the hand on his cock moved slowly up and down making him squeeze his eyes shut. He turned his head to the side, feeling Reborn's curly sideburn against his nose.

"Teaching you to let go, you're too tense all the time. Even bosses need to take time for them selves, but you have been stopping yourself from being able to have even a moment of pleasure. Yet you are in love with all your Guardians here, so every touch they give you get you hard and you have no time to release." Reborn explained more for the Guardians benefits than for Tsuna, Reborn did however enjoy the blush forming over Tsuna's cheeks at his words.

"Now I'm going to teach your Guardians how to appreciate you fully." Reborn smirked at the Guardians before he pressed his lips against Tsuna's ear.

"They are going to watch as I fuck you so just let go Tsu-na."

Tsuna harshly bit down on his lower lip at Reborn's words, trying not to moan at the loss when Reborn moved his hand off of Tsuna's cock to rub his thumb against Tsuna's hipbone.

"The first step is to make him aroused." Reborn placed his index finger and thumb against Tsuna's chin to make him face the Hitman and Reborn shot a smirk at the watching Guardians making Mukuro and Hibari glare at him like they were just daring him to kiss their Tsuna.

Reborn pressed his lips against Tsuna's using his tongue to part Tsuna's lips and slid their tongues against each other. Reborn placed his left hand on the back of Tsuna's neck, pulling the brunette closer and angled his head better so he was higher up than Tsuna. Reborn pulled his lips away, pleased at the dazed look on Tsuna's face and swelling lips. Reborn tilted Tsuna's head backwards and attached his lips to the Decimo's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

Reborn smirked against the skin when Tsuna let out a strangled groan, hands clutching at Reborn's shoulders as the Hitman finished marking Tsuna's collarbone. He pulled back letting Tsuna slump against his chest with his cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and cock standing at full attention. Reborn dropped his left arm around Tsuna's shoulder, right hand still rubbing circles on Tsuna's hip as he looked at the gathered Guardians.

Hayato had his eyes focused on Tsuna's flushed face, pale cheeks dusked pink and he was loosening his tie. Takeshi had a grin on his lips, but his eyes were slanted and filled with lust as he raked his eyes up and down Tsuna's exposed body. Ryohei had his eyes wide and he was leaning down on his knees watching intently like he was taking notes. Chrome's cheeks were red and her one eye was wide, her hands were clasped together on her lap, Mukuro was licking his lips and the lust was visible on his features while Hibari had his arms crossed, hands clenched in the fabric of his suit jacket and darkened eyes staring Tsuna down.

"You have to remember foreplay is important even if it makes Tsuna frustrated with you, get to know every sensitive part of his body." Reborn lectured while gently pushing Tsuna down onto the bed so the top of his head was facing his Guardians. Reborn placed himself between Tsuna's legs much to the brunette's embarrassment and stammering. Reborn leaned over Tsuna's body and licked Tsuna's right nipple before covering the nub with his lips gently biting the hardening nub.

Tsuna let out a gasp and back arched upwards out of reflex while Reborn's hands slid up Tsuna's thighs making the brunette's cock twitch. Reborn pulled back and gave the left nipple the same treatment before he nosed down Tsuna's stomach, dipping the tip of his tongue into Tsuna's bellybutton making Tsuna squirm and giggle slightly at the feeling. Tsuna let out a whine of annoyance when Reborn skipped right over his groin, just breathing hotly against the erect cock and bit down on Tsuna's inner left thigh.

"Ah!" Tsuna let out a loud gasp, almost a scream at the feeling his hips bucking upwards, if it wasn't for Reborn's right hand shooting up and wrapping tightly around the base of Tsuna's cock Tsuna would have come right then and there. Reborn slid his tongue over his bite mark pleased that his bite had brought Tsuna right to the edge. Tsuna vaguely heard sharp intakes of breath from his Guardians and Tsuna whined at having his release prevented and he felt his cock settle back down and Reborn removed his hand from Tsuna's cock.

"It seems Tsuna like it's rough, not surprising. He always did his best work when he's in at least some pain, in my experience that is." Reborn remarked.

"R-Reborn don't say that!" Tsuna covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Kufufu good to know." Mukuro smirked, speaking for the first time since the 'lesson' had began. Tsuna jus groaned, not sure he liked Mukuro's tone of voice and he foresaw himself limping a lot in the future.

"Side note, determine what you are. A Top, switch or bottom, Tsuna here has always been an bottom, very submissive." Reborn smirked as he easily pinned Tsuna's wrists above his head making his blushing face exposed and moved back showing his point when Tsuna left his wrists above his head.

"Top's have to take care of their bottom's, treat them well and respect them. If you tease them, take care of them after words." Reborn pinned each of them with a glare before he lifted Tsuna's right leg up onto his shoulder hand clasping his knee to keep the leg in place ignoring Tsuna's yelp of surprise.

Reborn leaned back and licked up Tsuna's right instep making Tsuna giggle and wiggle again.

"N-no Reborn! Don't do that!" Tsuna gasped out, mortified that Reborn was licking his foot, Reborn just kissed each of the toes in response.

"Next lesson and one of the most important lessons, preparation. Even though Tsuna is no longer a virgin he hasn't been entered in years so he'll be tight as hell. Make sure you stretch him out properly, two or more fingers depending on your size." Reborn pulled Tsuna up onto his knees so his back was facing his Guardians, Reborn gave Tsuna's lips a chaste kiss, looking into the brunette's doe eyes and got a small nod and Tsuna leaned his forehead against Reborn's suit clad shoulder. 

Reborn smirked at the Guardians who were paying rapt attention with many of the men sporting bulges in their dress pants that only increased as Reborn placed his hands on Tsuna's ass cheeks and pulled them apart exposing his tight pink entrance. Reborn pressed his right index finger against the puckered hole and Tsuna let out a stifled gasp the sudden pressure. Reborn pulled his finger away from Tsuna's entrance and pulled a bottle of lube out of his dress pant pocket. 

Reborn coated two of his fingers on his right hand with the lubrication and then gently pushed his slicked up right index finger past the ring of muscles that made up Tsuna's entrance pleased when it slid in with some resistance and Tsuna hid his face in Reborn's suit to muffle his groan of pain at being entered after so long and he arched his back and Reborn added his second finger and scissored them apart.

"Ngh, p-please Reborn." Tsuna gasped out when Reborn tangled his free hand in Tsuna's hair, pulling his head backwards to nip at the exposed neck.

"Please what Tsu-na? Do you want me to fuck you with your Guardians watching? Do you want my cock inside you? Do you want me to make you come after all this time?" Reborn teased spreading his fingers apart even further.

"Ah, y-yes, god yes!" Tsuna was on the edge of begging, his cock rock hard and he knew that if he were so much as touched he would come in an instant and god it was getting painful. Reborn frowned against Tsuna's neck understanding the need that was making Tsuna's body shake against him.

"Turn around Tsuna, it's going to be ok." Reborn whispered soothingly as he gently removed his fingers and helped Tsuna turn around so he was facing his Guardians once again.

"Part of your job as a Seme is to take care of your Uke's needs as well as your own, Tsuna here hasn't come in such a long time and it would be cruel to make him wait any longer." Reborn said sternly before he wrapped his hands around Tsuna's cock and quickly jerked his hand up and down Tsuna's cock, free hand pinching Tsuna's left nipple and he bit down on Tsuna's neck.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Tsuna didn't hold back any longer as he came after such a long time along with the actions Reborn had done to his body, his release spraying against his stomach, the sheets and Reborn's hand.

Tsuna had his head thrown back against Reborn's shoulder; breathing heavily and his eyes were half lidded as he came down from his high. He peered at his Guardians while Reborn kissed the side of his head like it was a praise for learning his lesson to 'let go'. Each Guardian was shifting in their seats and looking like they were seconds away from jumping Tsuna right then and there, but Reborn's firm look stopped them from moving.

"Good Tsuna, very good. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but try to hold on a bit longer. We still have a few more lessons left after all." Reborn commented and Tsuna nodded before he squeaked in surprise as Reborn's hands pushed his knees apart, but Tsuna could still balance on them. Reborn wrapped his left arm around the brunette's waist and unzipped his dress pants with his free hand, pulling out his erect cock and he wiped Tsuna's cum and some lube around himself and lined himself up to Tsuna's entrance and dropped a kiss on Tsuna's neck and slowly pushed himself into Tsuna.

The Guardians watched intensely as Reborn entered Tsuna from behind and Tsuna's eyes closed and he bit his lip as pain covered his sense's, but you could easily see the pleasure on his features and it made a few of the Guardians swallow hard at the sight before them.

"Open your eyes and look at you Guardians, let them see you in pleasure." Reborn ordered, free hand softly stroking Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna opened his eyes and stared neatly at his Guardians, lust for them evident in his eyes as Reborn thrust into Tsuna from behind, spreading Tsuna's knees a bit wider apart so the Guardians could see his cock entering in and out of Tsuna's ass while Tsuna's own cock became erect again, hitting against his toned stomach with every thrust Reborn gave.

"Ngh! A-a-AH!" Tsuna groaned loudly when Reborn's cock hit that spot inside of him.

"That was his prostate also known as a sweet spot and you want to make sure you hit it whenever you can, it drives him insane." Reborn rammed his cock against Tsuna's prostate harder this time using the arm on his waist to push Tsuna's hips backwards onto his cock which Tsuna started to do of his own free will.

"Nnnnggghhh!" Tsuna gasped out, arching his back head against Reborn's shoulders his mouth hanging opening slightly.

"H-Harder Reborn, harder!" Tsuna begged all dignity gone, as he was high on pleasure.

"Mm, bossy aren't we?" Reborn breathed out a laugh, but did as Tsuna asked and slammed harder into the willing body in front of him.

"I-I can't, R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, spots appearing in his vision and he felt himself nearing the edge once more.

"Let go." Reborn purred, his hand that was around Tsuna's waist moved and jerked Tsuna off a few times and eyes glinted when Tsuna shouted out as he came once more breathing heavily. A few more thrusts Tsuna heard Reborn grunt rather loudly before Reborn came within the brunet. Reborn kissed the side of Tsuna's head before he pulled out and gently lowered Tsuna onto the bed on his side and placed his hand on his head.

"Sleep." Reborn ordered gently and Tsuna nodded eyes fluttering shut as he fell into a well-deserved slumber.

"The final lesson is to make sure you love Tsuna with everything you have because he deserves everything." Reborn finished his 'lesson' gazing at the Guardians before he put himself back into his pants and left the room giving them all a 'if-you-fuck-this-up-I-will-kill-you'.

The Guardians looked at the slumbering Tsuna, his face was still lined with bliss even in his peaceful sleep, his lips were swollen up and neck covered in love bites. His hands curled up by his cheek and legs tangled together while a trail of white liquid from his abused looking hole.

"He's so beautiful." Takeshi muttered, standing up walking over to the side of the bed, kneeling down and running his fingers through the brown locks.

"We've been so stupid, how could we not notice?" Hayato ran a hand through his hair, eyes still trained on the brunet's face.

"Bossu…" Chrome said her voice tinged with sadness now understanding that he had loved them all like they loved him for even a longer time than she ever thought.

"We're going to have fun." Mukuro grinned, but his heart felt a bit lighter than before after knowing that Tsunayoshi felt the same as him.

"Hn, I'll have to bite him to death for keeping this bottled up for so long." Hibari huffed, but his eyes softened when they landed on the sleeping form of Tsuna making Takeshi and Hayato exchange knowing looks.

"We'll all have to make sure he is extremely loved from now on." Ryohei stated firmly and the others agreed with him.

"Like we need you to tell us that Turf-Top." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"We're his Guardians after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
